


VF Drabble: Accident

by TearHeartLight



Series: Viewfinder - Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearHeartLight/pseuds/TearHeartLight





	VF Drabble: Accident

_It was accidental, it wasn't supposed to happen. It's not fate.There is no way this could be fate!_

"If anything. It was a coincidental arrangement."

"What was?" 

"Huh?" Takaba looked up at his fiance who he momentarily forgot about while he daydreamed. "Ah, nothing. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"...I was asking if you were okay? I heard you got into a car accident."

"oh... No, it wasn't an accident, I just got a flat tire."

"Really!! Thats great, I was worried over nothing. Well there wasn't much to be worried about since I've seen you healthy but...you never really know with these things. So? Did you get a new tire yet?"

"Ya, you could say I did. My car is all fixed up now."

"Thats great! So our road trip for next week is still on then."

"No...actually, I will need to cancel it...something...came up."

"Oh. Thats too bad, I was looking forward to it."

"Sorry."

"Nah, its alright, we can go next time."

"...ya...next time."

"Guess I better get back to work. Thanks for coming to have lunch with me, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Ya..."

"...bye Aki."

"Ah, wait Nao!"

"Hmm?"

"....I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"Eh? Ah...about the drive..."

"Hahaha, no worries, we will have many more chances to go together. I'll call you tonight."

"ya..."

"Bye." Nao gave Akihito a peck on the cheek before rushing out the cafe. 

Akihito could only watch from the window as he crossed the street and entered his company's building, The Sion Company.

"Sorry Nao. I...cheated on you." 

As the words came out only for himself to hear, the reality of the day before hit him hard. He had cheated on the one he loved. He had broken their promise with a lie. And as much as he hated himself for it. He couldn't stop thinking about the man who captured him as he stared at the man's office building. 

_Why...why did it happen. And...why with my lover's boss. Why...did it have to be Asami Ryuuichi._

As he looked away from the building, he grabbed his bag from the table and headed out the door. As he got inside his car, he was unable to stop the words from the night before from replaying in his mind.

" **You are mine now, don't you forget it. Its fate Akihito. Make sure no one enters this car, and everytime you drive it remember. Remember the way I took you here, remember the way I made you moan. And remember my heat, my smell and my touch."**

He remembered each word, each touch, each smell and the heat. He remebered his warmth and his golden eyes. How could he forget, when it made him weak in the knees. When it made him desire it unlike anything else. Unlike anyone else. 

_I didn't know, I was unaware that such a thing can happen. But. Its still not fate._

 


End file.
